Te amo y no lo debo ocultar
by Andy Jaeger
Summary: Fingir una sonrisa, ocultar tu verdadero yo y siempre complacer a tus controladores pardres no es correcto. La libertad es la capacidad que tiene el hombre de elegir sus cadenas y la unica que aceptara sera la que lo una con Farlan. Levi debe elegir: Los deseos de sus Padres o los suyos. FarlanxLevi. One-shot. YAOI


**Holo a todos *3***

**He aquí Andy-chan con un nuevo Fic One-shot. Es para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro lindo gato gruño adicto a la limpieza XD Y lo subo ahora porque estoy segura que no podre tocar la computadora ni mañana ni pasado (24 y 25) **

**Este Fic lo escribí en dos días y eso me asusta, nunca antes me había pasado. Y para añadir es uno largo, muy largo según yo ¡Me he superado! ;w; **

**Pareja: FarlanxLevi ¡LO SE! Creo que no hay casi o mejor dicho ningún fic con esta pareja como principal.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon, malas palabras.**

**Los personajes no son míos es obvio ;n; le pertenecen Hajime Isayama alias el ´´Asesino´´ O ´´Llama loquisha´´ **

**Y la canción tampoco es mi se llama Poison Kiss y sale en el anime Uta no Prince-sama *w* **

**w**

Diciembre el más esperado del año. Es el mes en el cual se siente un cambio de actitud por parte de las personas, se puede sentir júbilo, emoción, amor y regocijo por todos lados en especial en los pequeños infantes que esperan ansiosos la fecha más significativa; Navidad.

Estando tan cerca de aquella fecha de dos dígitos provoca que el ambiente tenga un toque que parece casi mágico, la gente comprando regalos para sus seres queridos, hay parejas que disfrutan de la compañía mutua mientras hacen planes para pasar juntos las fiestas, los niños jugando con la nieve o hablando sobre que le pedirán al niño dios para navidad con sus amigos pero mientras tanto en el club llamado Pandora el más popular de la ciudad estaba tocando en vivo una banda bastante sobresaliente y muy conocida que llego a serlo en pocos meses.

El club estaba repleto de gente ya que todos aman al grupo conocido como **_The wings of midnight _**tanto por sus canciones como por sus integrantes, se componía por 4 vocalistas principales que eran el rostro del grupo; Jean Kirstein un chico de cabello café claro, alto de unos 1.75 cm que contaba con 18 años que lo distinguía un piercing en la ceja y su símbolo era un potro salvaje que tenía plasmado en la mayoría de sus camisetas que por cierto llevaba una puesta de color café clara con uno pantalón negro y unos converse de color blanco con negro, el segundo es Erwin Smith un joven rubio con ojos azules muy apuesto que medía 1.88 a sus 19 años que se distinguía por su apariencia refinada pero fascinante, llevaba puesto un conjunto bastante elegante; una camiseta blanca abierta de los dos primeros botones dejando ver un poco de su pecho, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color, el tercero era Eren Jaeger un chico de piel morena clara, cabello de color caoba que medía 1.72 a sus 18 años y el aspecto que lo distinguía y llamaba la atención volviéndolo el segundo favorito del grupo eran sus ojos, ya que padecía de heterocromía lo que daba como resultado que uno de sus ojos fuera color verde y el otro de un color casi dorado, llevaba usando una camiseta verde con unos jeans de mezclilla y unos converse de color verde. Y por último el que obtenía el primer lugar como el favorito del grupo era Levi Kavanagh un joven de cabello negro corto, piel clara, ojos color azul grisáceos con un estatura promedio (1.60) que llevaba puesta una camiseta negra algo ajustado que hacia un contraste con su color de piel y mostraba un poco de su abdomen y parte de su cuello dejando ver su clavícula, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla algo rasgados con unas botas por debajo de las rodillas del mismo color que la camiseta y lo que lo distinguía era que llevaba una venda que le tapaba un de sus ojos en todas sus presentaciones. Era el más amado de todos tanto por mujeres como hombres ya que irradiaba sensualidad pura logrando hacer caer a todos lo que quisiera a sus pies. Aquel grupo lograba fácilmente volver locos a todos y era hora de su actuación.

-¿Están todos listos para ver a The wings of midnight?- pregunto el DJ del club incitando y poniendo el ambiente

-SIIIIIIIIIII- grito el público

-¡Griten su nombre!-

-¡The wings of midninght! ¡The wings of midninght! –

-Y ellos están aquí, un aplauso para…. ¡The wings of midninght! -

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA-

En eso el lugar quedo en la oscuridad y con un reflector amarillo para jean, verde para Eren, azul para Erwin y blanco para Levi fueron iluminando a cada a uno mientras cantaba su parte de la canción.

_Entrégate a la tentación- Eren_

Mi promesa hacia ti_ - _Jean

**_Te sacudiré fuerte - Levi_**

_Con mi profunda emoción – Erwin-_

_Escucha mi voz...-_

Deja volar tu cabello...

**_Ah... Esta lección de la noche_**

_Lentamente, lentamente_

_Suavemente, tu mano izquierda_

Entrelazada con mi mano derecha,

**_En búsqueda del_**

_Destino del amor_

_Ahora pretende que no puedes ver el reloj_

Ven tal como eres

**_Intenta poner tu oído contra mi pecho_**

_La distancia entre tú y mis latidos se está_

_Sintiendo, sintiendo, sintiendo... Ah...(TODOS)_

_Quiero volverme loco con el amor de un beso venenoso_

_Sacudiéndote fuerte, sacudiéndote fuerte_

_Un Beso Venenoso hechizante_

_Más y más... y_

_Un Beso Venenoso eterno_

_Ah... en mi corazón_

_Te voy a dar un beso Venenoso _

_(TODOS)_

_¡Siente este Amor!_

¡Quémate con este amor!

**_¡Cree en este Amor! _**

_¡El Amor es todo! _

_QUARTET NIGHT_

Movimientos y pasos delicados, armónicos y con seducción en todo el significado de la palabra se llevaron a cabo mientras la música y su divino canto llenaba el lugar que se mesclaban con los gritos de sus fans que se sentían extasiados por su presentación. Cantar bien sin desafinar es algo bueno pero lograr que el público sintiera escalofríos, se deje llevar y sienta miles de emociones dejándolos sin aliento es algo que pocas veces se logra.

Se podían escuchar como gritaban sus nombres, como decían que los amaban, como pedían que cantaran otra canción aquello era lo que así que se llenaran de alegría y siguieran haciendo lo que aman con muchos esfuerzos.

- The wings of midninght les desea felices fiestas- dijo Erwin mientras aventaba un beso a aire que casi lograba que las fanáticas se desmayaran.

-Que tengan una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo- dijo Eren mientras sonreía, las chicas gritaron

-Esperamos pasar otro año con ustedes- dijo Jean que recibió como respuesta un eufórico Por supuesto por parte del público.

Todos esperaban las palabras del pelinegro el lugar estuvo en silencio.

-¿Levi? ¿Algo que quieras decir?- dijo Erwin mirando al pelinegro casi como si lo regañara con una sonrisa que no trasmitía los mismo que sus ojos

Rodo los ojos y dirigió su vista así el enfrente observando el rostro del público que esperaba impaciente por que digiera un palabra. Cerró los ojos por un momento para prepararse, tomo aire y suspiro.

-Escuchen son los mejores Fans y los adoramos ¡¿Escucharon bien inmundos?! Porque no lo volveré a repartir- dijo con ese tono suyo tan serio pero profundo mientras se quitaba su venda y la lanzaba al público

Aunque cualquiera se esperaría una reacción totalmente contraria, lo que paso es que todos gritaron de emoción por aquellas palabras que los hicieron estremecer inclusive algunos se desmayaron, mientras unos se mataban por obtener ese artículo exclusivo de Levi.

Se despidieron y salieron del escenario dirigiéndose al camerino que compartía que era bastante amplio para los cuatro. Una vez adentro Jean se estiro, Erwin saco su teléfono para llamar a cierta persona, eren tomo una botella de agua con la intención de acabársela completa mientras que Levi simplemente se sentó en el sofá.

-Me sorprende que aun cuando los insultaste sutilmente no reaccionaron mal- dijo Erwin

-Saben cómo soy y aun así me aman…eso incluso a mí me asusta- dijo sin darle importancia

-Levi yo querías su venda – dijo con un puchero eren

-¿Ha? ¿Y para que rayos tú la quisieras?-

-¡Porque admiro mucho a Levi-san! ¿No es suficiente?-

-Como digas- acaricio su cabeza como si fuera su mascota- pero la cosa es que ya tengo algo para ti más bien para todos-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres volteando a ver al pelinegro

Detrás del sofá saco tres cajas adornadas con listones del color que les toco en los reflectores uno para cada uno. Tanto Jean como Erwin y por supuesto Eren quedaron en shock ante aquello ya que sabían cómo era su compañero; serio, de carácter firme e ideas claras, mantenía la cara en calma casi sin ningún gesto y cuando se enojaba o cuando no limpiaban como debían podían invocar al mismísimo tártaros donde Levi los esperaba con una sonrisa en la entrada.

Se acercaron cautelosos y tomaron cada quien su regalo, lo abrieron y sin poder evitar gritar o al menos Jean y Eren, Erwin jadeo ante la impresión.

El regalo de Jean era unos boletos a un viaje que quisiera para dos personas, e de Erwin era un reloj muy refinado, y el eren era ni más ni menos que las llaves de la motocicleta de Levi.

-LEVI-SAN E-ESTO ¿Q-QUE SIGNIFICA?- dijeron tanto Eren como Jean mientras temblaban de emoción

-¿Qué acaso están ciegos? No sean idiotas-

-Pero e-esto….-

-Jean sé que se acerca tu aniversario con el mocoso de Armin y se que estás pasando por un momento difícil así que quería ayudarte- miro a eren- eren sé que tu padre está bastante ocupado con su trabajo y no creo que sea correcto que sigas gastando tanto dinero en 2 camiones 2 o tres veces al día para trasladarte así que creo que te será útil- dijo mientras embozaba una sutil sonrisa

Ambos quedaron atónicos. Sabían que Levi era amable y buena persona pero esto provocaba que lo vieran como un ángel caído del cielo con el ceño fruncido.

-LEVI-SAMA- gritaron ambos mientras se lanzaban hacia él y lo estrujaron entre ambos mientras que el trataba de liberarse pero no lograba y baja la mirada apenado.

-Oh Levi es un lindo detalle muchas gracias- dijo Erwin con una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento

-De nada Erwin, sabía que te gustaría-

-Levi-sama muchas gracias- dijeron ambos- pero como logro pagar por ello-

Levi trago saliva, temiendo que esa pregunta saliera ya que no podía responderla.

-_Mierda ¿Qué le digo a este par?-_

-Levi-san no me diga que es narcotraficante- dijo de broma Jean

-Por supuesto que no- suspiro de alivio

-¡Levi-san no me diga que se prostituye! Grito eren que al parecer saco la peor conclusión- sé que es muy lindo pero no debería hacer eso ¡NO PUEDE!-

Eren recibió un golpe en el estómago mientras Levi estaba rojo sin descifrar si era por furia o por vergüenza. La verdad es que tenía un secreto el cual explicaba por qué podría pagar tales regalos pero no podía decírselos.

-¡C-Claro que no lo soy! Maldita sea Eren cómo pudiste pensar eso-

-L-Lo siento… pero en serio muchas gracias-

Lo volvió abrazar y se le unió Jean y Erwin. En eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un joven con los ojos color avellana y el cabello castaño pálido.

-Oigan si siguen abrazándolo me pondré celoso- dijo con una sonrisa abriéndose paso hacia al pelinegro

-Tranquilo Farlan solo dábamos gracias por nuestros regalos- dijo Erwin levantando las manos como gesto de que no tocaba al pelinegro mas

-Más les vale- dijo serio

-Oh ¿Y si no que? Sabes muy bien que soy cinta negra en 3 artes marciales ¿No?- dijo serio y desafiante Erwin

-Yo también soy cinta negra en patear culos- respondió Farlan

Ambos se retaban con la mirada pero soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

-Buena broma- dijo Erwin

-Lo sé- le limpio una lagrima del ojo por la gracia

En eso Farlan acerco al pelinegro y lo beso en frente de ellos mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura. Erwin soltó otra carcajada mientras que Jean desviaba la mirada apenado y eren se mordía la mano con pura envidia desbordando.

-Farlan no debes marcar territorio ya todos entendimos que Levi es tuyo-

-Pero es divertido además disfruto al hacerlo- dijo mientras le colocaba a sus novio una chamarra roja.

-Farlan ¿Nos vamos?- dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano del castaño

-Por supuesto- se dirigieron a la salida sin antes decir- Nos vemos y felices fiestas-

-Hasta pronto-

-Farlan-san eso es injusto- decía mientras hacia un puchero

-Mejor ríndete Jaeger- apoyo su mano es su hombro- Okay yo también me voy debo ver a Armin-

-Y yo debo ir a ver a mi Mik…cof cof… quiero decir debo ir con Mike, nos vemos después eren-

-¡No presuman!-

**^w^ ≥w≤ ~¬w¬~**

Por la calles caminaban tomados de las manos Farlan y Levi que intentaban transmitir su calor al otros por el clima que estaba calando hasta los huesos y dejando que sus alientos de vieran cada vez que exhalaban aun que debía ser un tanto ro mantico parecía mas bien incomodo ya que el pelinegro llevaba un gorro y una bufanda que dejaban al descubierto solo sus ojos grises mientras empezaba casi a competir en una carrera por lo rápido que iba. Farlan sabía la razón por la cual actuaba como si tratara de esconderse y solo suspiro mientras trataba de llevarle el paso.

Llegando rápidamente a la casa del castaño tomaron asiento en el sofá de la sala de color negro de cuero algo gastado cerca de la chimenea. Levi estaba entre las piernas de Farlan mientras este le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Se acerca la navidad- comento el castaño

-Lo sé-

-¿Sabes lo que significa?-

-Que habrá gritos y risas de varios mocosos por sus juguetes nuevos que terminaran en la basura por que se cansaran de ellos o por que los romperán-

-Exacto- dijo con sarcasmo mientras besa la mejilla pálida de su novio- Levi, me refiero a que será tu cumpleaños-

-No es muy importante-

-Bueno considerando que llevamos 5 años saliendo y esta será la primera navidad/cumpleaños que pase contigo creo que me deje llevar al pensar que sería algo importante- dijo serio

Suspiro- creo que tienes razón- admitió Levi

-Así que tendremos una fiesta tu y yo, con pastel, vino, comida italiana tu favorita y te regala lo que tú quieras, lo que sea solo pídemelo-

-No hay algo que quiera exactamente-

-Bueno tengo un par de días para pensarlo, y te iré recoger a tu casa claro está-

-¡No puedes!-

-Levi…- dijo dolió el castaño

-Quiero decir, puedo caminar es bueno para el cuerpo o si no puedo tomar el autobús-

-¿Tu? Levi Kavanagh el adicto a la limpieza y a los productos para ello con olor a limón y lavanda que me obliga a tener este lugar con una estricta limpieza ¿en un camión?-

-Si ¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno la última vez me hiciste caminar 18 cuadras para llegar al cine ya que no querías subirte a esa máquina del mal repleta de bacterias y suciedad que podrías compartir con la gente que estaría pegada a ti trasmitiéndote su sudor-

-Tch- chasqueo la lengua

-Tus padres aún no saben nada ¿o me equivoco?-

-Farlan…-

-¿Te da vergüenza que vean que soy tu novio?-

-¡NO! No es eso, es solo que….agh- se sobo la cien para tratar de pensar claramente

-Levi dije que sería paciente pero ¿Cinco años? ¿No crees que es suficiente tiempo? He estado fingiendo ser solo tu amigo delante de cualquiera que no fuera integrante de la banda porque me lo pediste-

-Exacto porque yo te lo pedí ¿Qué no cumplirás con tu promesa?-

-Pero ya es demasiado Levi-

-Sabes cómo son las cosas en casa-

-Pero tienes 19 años y aún le tienes miedo a tus padres-

Bajo la mirada. Le tenía miedo a sus padres, Kenny Kavanagh era bastante estricto y su aspecto algo sombrío e intimidante no ayudaba, su madre una mujer bastante hermosa de cabello oscuro con unos atrayentes ojos oscuros protegidos por unas largas pestañas eran sus armas secretas. Nadie podía llevarle la contraria a ese poderoso hombre y manipuladora mujer con una mirada intensa.

La realidad de Levi era esa, su secreto era que él es hijo único de la Familia Kavanagh, desde pequeño solo escuchaba sobre cómo debía comportarse, actuar, como debía hablar, como vestir, caminar, saludar entre varias cosas más. Su padre un famoso y exitoso empresario que tenía en su poder a casi todo el mundo eso hacía que su familia fuera poderosa y respetada, su madre una famosa actriz de películas europeas era el rostro de la farándula logrando que la familia fuera famosa. Aquello era una gran presión para Levi ya que no podía decepcionar a sus padres pero no importaba lo que fuera siempre difería de los gustos de sus padres y no lo hacía intencionalmente.

Si sus padres decían clases pintura él decía que de canto.

Ropa refinada y de marca él contestaba que amaba los Jeans rasgados y camisetas cómodas.

Ellos Zapatos negros él decía botas negras

Ellos Comida francesa él decía italiana

Su padres le dieron un pez él quería un gato como mascota

Varias veces estuvo en peleas y discusiones con sus padres que por desgracia para el pelinegro siempre ganaban ellos y terminaban obligándolo hacer lo que ellos quieran y ordenaran. Nunca encontraba las palabras para contradecir a su padre y las lágrimas (falsas) que su madre retenía en sus ojos lograban hacer aceptar a fuerzas.

Desde que empezó a salir con el castaño sabía que sus padres no lo aprobarían por dos razones; Por ser hombre y por qué no es de su clase. Amaba al castaño y es por ello que ha mantenido oculta su relación por 5 largos años en los cuales ha podido disfrutar bastante de la compañía de Farlan, compartiendo sonrisas, momentos especiales, sorpresas, emociones y sobre todo aceptación. En su casa siempre tiene una sonrisa, siempre es cortes y nunca muestra nada que sea una amabilidad que haría enfermar a cualquiera ya que debe serlo bastante aunque su verdadero yo no sonríe demasiado a menos que valga la pena sonreír, puede ser directo y algo hiriente a veces y si alguien merece un golpe se lo da debe mantener su esencia escondida de su propia familia por que no quisiera imaginarse que pasaría si se enteran sus padres, no lo aprobarían ni aceptarían pero Farlan aun cuando ha recibido eso y mucho más nunca a juzgado ni criticado al pelinegro lo cual demostraba que en serio era especial para él.

Pero debía admitir que tenía cierta razón Farlan. No era justo tener en la sombras su relación, tenía que reconocer que para el castaño debía ser difícil y tal vez molesta aquella situación y para él también lo era. Deseaba tanto poder besar a Farlan enfrente de todos incluso en la cima de la Torre Eiffel si era necesario para demostrar que lo amaba y no temía decirlo pero eso solo era un sueño ya que no se atrevía.

-Farlan en serio perdóname pero no puedo contárselo a mis padres, estoy seguro que mi padre haría lo que fuera para nadarte lejos y mi madre me encerraría y lo que menos quiero es dejar de verte-

-Eres mayor de edad, podrías dejar la casa y vivir en otra parte…. ¡Podrías vivir aquí conmigo!- dijo alegre ante la idea

-¿Qué?-

-Podrías vivir aquí conmigo, en esta casa vivíamos mis padres y yo antes de que murieran en aquel accidente- dijo con nostalgia- es grande, bueno no como tu mansión pero sirve-

-F-Farlan no creo que…-

-Y por el dinero no te preocupes, mi trabajo de paisajista novato está dando muy buenos resultados, ya tengo 2 trabajos donde me pagaran muy bien y me recomendaran incluso una de ellas es una señora que vive junto a ti-

-Farlan- bajo la mirada- no creo que sea buena idea, te estas apresurando-

-¿Por qué?- se paró del sofá y lo encaro

-No es tan fácil como piensas-

-¿Es eso? O ¿tienes miedo de intentarlo? ¿De vivir una vida lejos de todo lo que conoces?-

Desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Farlan suspiro, se acercó y planto un beso en su entrecejo llamado su atención.

-Está bien entiendo- se dirigió a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador

-¿Farlan?-

-¿Qué quieres cenar?-

-Pero… ¿Y sobre lo que estábamos hablando?-

-Olvídalo-

-Oye…yo-

-¿Si Levi?- podía ver como sonreía pero como no trasmitía lo mismo que sus ojos

-Quiero pizza-

-Está bien la pediré- vio como la desilusión se reflejó en sus ojos.

-_¡Mierda! Soy un maldito cobarde-_

**^w^ ≥w≤ ~¬w¬~**

Mañana seria Navidad y por supuesto también su cumpleaños y estaba con el humor de un gato arisco ya que hace 3 días que no tenía contacto con Farlan, este dijo que necesitaba espacio para poder calmarse y aceptar la situación pero no había nada que pensar sabía muy bien que debía hacer que no se atreviera era otra cosa.

Se dirigió al estudio donde debía estar su padre como siempre tomando un poco de vino tinto mientras trabajaba. Camino decido pero no toco la puerta, de repente sintió como se paralizo al escuchar el grito de su padre al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono tal vez alguno de sus socios.

-¡Escúchame! Estoy seguro que es una buena idea-

_-¿De qué idea habla?-_

-Levi es un muy apuesto y buen chico, además es mi hijo ¿Sabes muy bien que conlleva eso no?-

_-¿Y yo que hago metido en esto?-_

-¿Ha? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso?! ¡Mi hijo no es un homosexual! – Suspiro- la única razón por la cual no ha tenido novia se debe a que ninguna está a su nivel, él es todo un hombre que no te quepa la menor duda-

_-Que me guste un chico no significa que deje de ser hombre…. ¡Aún tengo mi Leviconda!-_

-Hablaremos de los últimos detalles mañana-

De acuerdo tal vez no deba hablar con el ahora. Camino yendo directo al cuarto de sus padres donde debería estar su madre maquillándose quinta o sexta vez en frente de su adorado espejo.

Teñía sus labios carnosos con color escarlata. Levi toco la puerta y recibió un adelante como autorización para entrar.

-Oh mi cielo eres tu-

-Hola madre quería hablar contigo- dijo sonriendo aun cuando le costaba hacerlo

-¿Sobre qué?- se estaba enchinando sus hermosas y largas pestañas

-¿Qué opinas sobre que las aves deben alguna vez dejar el nido?-

-¿Eh? Que pregunta tan extraña pero te responderé que opino que es correcto. Los jóvenes deben irse y forma su propia vida

-¡Exacto!- se carraspeo la garganta- deben hacer su vida, conocer a alguien…-

-Absolutamente, conocer a alguien, casarse y todo lo que conlleva-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo madre… estar con quien ame-

-Me alegro que pensemos igual, después de todo ese es el ciclo de la vida-

-Gracias-

Abrazo a su madre estrechándola entre brazos al menos tendría a su madre de su lado. Salió de la habitación despidiéndose como es debido hacia su cuarto completamente satisfecho, la conversación que tuvo con su madre le hizo ver que debía tomar el asunto en sus manos y dejar aquel nido donde solamente fingía ser alguien quien no es solo para complacer a sus padres.

**w****w≤ ****w**

Eran las 8:25 de la noche, la luna resplandecía en el despejado cielo que se adornaba con unas pequeñas estrellas que hacían compañía aquel astro. Levi junto a sus padres estaban en una fiesta de Navidad con pura gente de alcurnia y títulos importantes, todos vestían con sus mejores vertidos y trajes. La música no era meramente clásica pero si era suave y calmada agradable al odio mientras no la escucharas por más de 3 horas, Levi estaba que mandaba todo a la mierda, el ambiente lo estaba enfadando bastante, no podía decirle ninguna palabra a sus padres ya que estaban platicando con sus amigos que por cierto no le han dicho ni un feliz cumpleaños en todo el día, varias personas se le quedaban viendo pero no sabía cuál era la razón y lo peor de todo es que no había podido contactar a Farlan ya que lo tenía vigilando y su madre le quito el teléfono como si de un niño castigado se tratase.

Necesitaba verlo y decirle que estaba de acuerdo con la idea quería vivir con él y si fuera posible casarse con el pero con vivir juntos ya era un paso extra. Solo se podía imaginar cómo sería su vida despertando al lado de su novio todos los días, poder ir a una universidad que no fuera privada, poder seguir actuando en la banda sin temor alguno y poder ser el mismo con Farlan a su lado apoyando en todo momentos, aun cuando se la pasaba sonriendo todo el tiempo esta ves sonrió, una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante aquella imagen pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su padre que habla con un micrófono a la mano. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y le prestaron atención aquel hombre.

-Muy buenas noches a todos, espero que se la estén pasando bien en esta fiesta de Navidad-

Todos aplaudieron con gracia y levantaron sus copas como un si

-Quiero dar un anuncio importante y aunque todos saben cuál es quiero que sea formal-

_-Todo el mundo lo sabe menos yo ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_

-Mi querido esposo y yo estamos feliz por lo que vamos anunciar-

_-¿Incluso mamá sabe?-_

-Les queremos presentar a la Señorita Petra Ral-

En eso tomo lugar junto a ellos un chica que debió admitir el pelinegro era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño corto como melena unos ojos color ámbar, la piel clara y desde donde estaba se notaba que era más pequeña que el en estatura.

-Esta hermosa y delicada jovencita se convertirá en una excelente nuera-

_-¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUE CARAJOS?!-_

-Esta linda jovencita se casara con mi adorable hijo ¡Felicidades Levi!- dijo la madre de Levi alzando la copa

-_¡OH NO!-_

Todos voltearon y le sonrieron al pelinegro unas sonrisas eran arrogantes y no sinceras pero celebraban su compromiso que era una sorpresa pero el único sorprendido era el pelinegro. Con largas zancadas se acercó a sus padres y por primera vez dejo a un lado su máscara y los tomo del brazo llevándoselos a un cuarto apartados de la fiesta mientras la castaña se quedaba confundida pero suspiraba aliviada por alguna razón. Una vez adentro hato todos los hilos, con que de esto habla su padre la otra vez esta era su brillante idea y su madre realmente no lo comprendía solamente estaba planeando todo esto.

-¿Levi como te atreves a jalarnos de esta manera?- regaño su padre

-Levi te hemos enseñado a tener tacto- dijo su madre

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Casarme con esa tal Petra?-

-¿Y tus modales mi niño? Trata con más respeto a tu prometida-

-¿Y desde cuando estoy comprometido? Esto es ridículo-

-llevamos hablando de ellos hace una semana y llegamos a la conclusión que es lo mejor para ti- dijo Kenny

-¿Les paso por la mente tomar mi opinión?-

-Levi no era falta hacerlo- aquello hizo que abriera los ojos- te vas a casar con la joven Petra y es un hecho, es lo mejor para ti y sabes que siempre debes obedecernos ya que lo hacemos por tu bien y por el de la familia-

-Tu madre tiene razón además ¿Por qué te ibas a negar? Ella es muy linda y estoy seguro que me darás unos buenos nietos dignos de la familia Kavanagh-

En ese momento vio su realidad, nunca podrá tener voz en aquella familia. Su vida está manipulada por hijos que manejan sus padres sus alas serian cortadas para siempre si nunca tomaba la iniciativa y decía NO. Hay veces en las cuales debes tomar una elección y no arrepentirte de ella y estaba seguro que nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

-Ahora Levi volvamos que tu prometida te está esperando-

-No- dijo secamente

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Dije que no-

Borro cualquier rastro de aquella mascara que llevo por 19 largos año mostrando su cara seria con un poco fruncido el ceño mientras sus ojos se volvían afilados y perdían todo rastro de inocencia fingida.

-Levi retráctate y discúlpate con tu madre-

-¿Por qué debería?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué me pasa?- dijo con ironía- Que ya me canse y no permitiré que sigan decidiendo y manipulando mi vida a su maldito antojo-

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la fiesta. Tomo el micrófono y llamo su atención.

-Oigan cerdos préstenme atención-

Todo el lugar estaba en un sepulcral silencio. Parecía que los padres del pelinegro les daría un ataque de furia y perderían los estribos en cualquier momentos, no se podían creer el escándalo que estaba haciendo su hijo.

-Tengo varias cosas decirles en primera es que los odio a todos- dijo serio como si del clima se hablara- segunda es que me largo lejos de ustedes y mis padres ya que no los soporto más por malditos… saben en vez de hacer estas estúpidas fiestas deberían hacer obras de caridad ya que el dinero les sobra y se dieran comida dejarían de engordar-

-Levi basta ya- dijo Kenny intentando de intimidar a su hijo pero este ni se inmutó

-lo siguiente es que no me casare con Petra- dirigió su vista a ella- no es que seas hermosa pero es caso es que soy gay y tengo novio, así que eres libre-

-Gracias- dijo al borde de las lágrimas buscando con la mirada a cierta castaña con lentes, cuando de repente la encontró- ¡Hanji!-

Ambas corrieron así la otra y se abrazaron y se dieron un beso en frente de todos. Levi aplaudió ante aquel acto. No debía ser un genio para comprender que la chica se encontraba en su misma situación.

-Eso es amor y si no pueden apreciarlo bastardos pues no interfieran-

Salió del lugar con la frente en alto mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus padres que lo llamaban pero ni siquiera volteo así atrás, junto a él estaban Hanji y Petra caminando a su lado.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron ambas

-No me agradezca, no hice gran cosa-

-Quiero agradecerte por romper el compromiso y por darme la inspiración-

-¿Inspiración?-

-Yo también estoy en una situación parecida y ahora gracias a usted tengo el coraje para enfrentar a mi padre-

-Pues buena suerte-

Se despidieron y cada quien tomo su camino. Parecían una pareja bastante alegre y por lo visto pasarían la navidad juntas. Aquello logro poner alerta al pelinegro y miro el reloj que estaba en su muñeca y noto que eran las 9:05 así que corriendo por las heladas calles se dirigió a la casa que no pisaba desde varios días. Le había mandado un mensaje informándole que hiciera nada ya que estaría en una maldita fiesta y que lo lamentaba pero ahora se arrepentía, solo esperaba que estuviera en casa y no es alguna fiesta con sus amigos o familiares que por obvias razones serían sus tíos y abuelos.

Vio la casa pero las luces estaban apagadas aquello lo entristeció pero aun así llego a la puesta y toco al no recibir respuesta uso el juego de llaves que tenía, hace dos años que le había dado aquella llave y estará era la primera vez que la usaría. Abrió la puerta y todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad y suspiro con los ánimos por los suelos al menos se quedaría a esperarlo así que se adentró cerrando detrás de él la puerta. Llego a la cocina y prendió la luz y pudo ver como estaba sucio el lugar no mucho pero él no lo aceptaba después se dirigió a al comedor pero al llegar y encender la luz se quedó sorprendido al ver que todo estaba arreglado como una cena; Estaba sobre la mesa Lassaña y Ravioles, una botella de vino y algunos globos tirados por los lados.

-Farlan…-

Escucho un ruido en la sala y se dirigió rápidamente así allá en eso encontró al castaño acostado durmiendo en sofá plácidamente. Después de todo lo estaba esperando y preparo todo sin pensarlo dos veces jalo de la manta que cubría el cuerpo del mayor tumbándolo de bruces contra el suelo que provoco que se despertara exaltado y confundido pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue silenciado por un beso que le proporcionaba en azabache.

-¿Levi?-

-Pues quien más tiene tu llave imbécil- escondió su rostro en pecho

-Pensé que estabas en una fiesta- se tallo un ojo

-Si pero creo que podrán sobrevivir los cerdos sin mí-

-¿Paso algo interesante?- lo tomo de la cintura acercándolo más a el

-Nada en particular… simplemente deje en ridículo a mis padres y de una vez por todas les di una negativa solo eso-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tenías razón no podía seguir por más tiempo con esa farsa-

-Levi- sonrió y beso su mejilla- me alegro mucho por ti, al fin tus alas pueden extenderse sin ataduras-

-Y viviré contigo así que hazme espacio-

-He… ¿tanto así?-

-Si-

-Está bien siempre y cuando nunca te vayas- lo abrazo

-Te lo prometo-

-Bien que esperamos comamos que no me la pase toda la tarde cocinando para nada y te lo aseguro me lave las manos unas tres veces antes de cocinar-

-Más te vale-

La comida fue delicias o se esperaba menos del castaño, tomaron y disfrutaron de la compañía del contario toda la noche pero antes de que dieran las doce el castaño fue a buscar algo a su habitación, volvió con dos cajas una grande y otra pequeña.

-Antes de que se acabe tu cumple años quiero darte esto- puso ambas cajas delante del pelinegro- una es por tu cumpleaños y otra por navidad-

-Esta es la primera vez que recibo un regalo-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo confundido el castaño- ¿Que tus padres ricos no te daban regalos caros?-

-No exactamente… siempre pasábamos mi cumpleaños en fiestas como la que arruine ya después de que se aliviaban de la resaca un par de días posteriormente comentaban _Oh es cierto tu cumpleaños paso toma un cheque ¡Felicidades!_ Y era todo lo que recibía de ellos-

-Oh- se rasco la nuca- bueno ábrelos-

Primero fue el pequeño ya que llamaba su atención y al abrirlo vio un pequeño aro de plata con una piedra de color azul pálido adornándolo ante aquel regalo solo pudo abrir los ojos y posarlos en la figura del Farlan.

-Si no es claro el mensaje es que- tomo el anillo y se lo coloco en el dedo pálido de Levi- lo preguntare de todos modos… Levi Kavanagh te gustaría ¿ser mi esposo?-

- Y si la respuesta no es muy obvia responderé de todos modos…Acepto Farlan Church-

Ambos estaban a punto de estrechar sus labios pero la caja de mayor tamaño se movió.

-¿Pero qué mierda?-

-Ábrela-

Acato la orden lleno de curiosidad y pudo ver a una pequeña gata de pelaje pelirrojo con ojos color verde tratando de salir. La tomo entre sus brazos y la admiro con un singular brillo que hasta ahorita parecía solo cuando veía un nuevo producto de limpieza.

-Siempre hablabas sobre que te gustaban los gatos pero que tus padres no te permitían tener uno-

-Es hermosa- dijo serio pero con los ojos brillando

-¿Cómo la piensas llamar?-

-Isabel-

-¿Así?- dijo sorprendido por lo rápido que contesto sin vacilar

-Me gusta mucho ese nombre-

-De acuerdo, hola Isabel- dijo pero la gatita lo rasguño- ¡Auch!-

-Oye eso no se hace- la gata se restregó contra su pecho como si pidiera disculpas.

-Deberías disculparte conmigo tonta-

-Farlan…-

-¿Qué ocurre Levi?-

Esta vez sus labios se unieron en un beso cargado de amor. La gatita no era tan tonta así que se fue del regazo del pelinegro y se recostó en el sofá como si estuviera admirando la escena. Ambos cuerpos se unieron más como si quisieran fundirse en uno. Los besos pasaron hacer más pasionales enredando sus lenguas, explorando la cavidad humedad del contrario mientras tocaban sus cuerpos por encima de la ropa deseando que esta desapareciera para tocar su caliente piel.

Levi fue perdiendo fuerza y termino recostado en la suave alfombra con Farlan encima que estaba encargándose de las molestas prendas. Poco a poco quedaron ambos desnudos admirando cada uno el cuerpo que estaba enfrente de él, Farlan tomo un pequeño pincel que tenía cerca y tomo la pintura roja que estaba junto a él.

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Esto-

Remojo lo suficiente el pincel en la pintura y la paso cerca del pezón del pelinegro formando un circulo a su alrededor que saco un gruñido placentero por parte de Levi por aquella acción.

-Este es el punto en el cual Levi gruño de placer-

-M-Maldito-

Paso el pincel por la parte izquierda del cuello blanquecino y también formo un círculo como señalamientos.

-En este jadea-

Y sigo marcándolo con pequeños marcas o líneas explicando que transmitía o provoca en aquellas áreas; la oreja como parte que demostraba tentación, la mano cuando quería transmitirle afecto, La oreja hacia que suspirara de placer, el muslo cuando quería dominar, y la cintura cuando quería posesión.

-¿C-Conoces cada parte de mi cuerpo?- estaba siendo tocado mientras marcaban su cuerpo

-Claro que si, después de todo te amo por completo- beso sus labios- de pies a cabeza

Puso la punta del pincel en su pecho, dio pinceladas que terminaron en corazón en el sitio en que se supone debe estar el real.

-Y esta es la parte que me costó conquistar, estaba rodeado de murallas, tres para ser exactos; Indiferencia, negación, y miedo… pero valió la pena salir herido durante el proceso-

-¿Así?-

-Pues claro si no me hubiera arriesgado nunca podría haberte amado-

Dejo el pincel aun lado y beso esos labios finos que lo tentaban a unirse y nunca separarse. Empezó a jugar con los pezones del pelinegro mientras este jugaba con la hombría ajena sin querer separarse de aquel beso que estaba dejándolos sin aire. Beso su pecho y fue dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su entre pierna que estaba dura y que de ella ya salía un poco de su contenido lechoso. Farlan quería engullirlo pero parecía que el pelinegro deseaba lo mismo así que ambos se pusieron en una posición adecuada para ello (69). Lamian, chupaban, tocaban, masajeaban y a veces mordían el falo del contrario dejándose llevar por el placer que los carcomían por dentro que deseaba ser liberado pero antes de que llegaran al final el castaño se reincorporo.

-Levi no quiero terminar así-

-…De acuerdo-

Farlan tomo un condón que tenía es sus pantalones y se lo dio al pelinegro.

-Pónmelo tú-

Aun cuando quisiera disimularlo estaba nervioso ya que aquello siempre era algo vergonzoso para él. Rompió la envoltura y con unos pequeños temblores de manos se lo coloco al miembro de Farlan el cual estaba duro como una rama. Volvió a acostarse cara a cara con el lubricante que contaba el condón lo uso para mojarse los dedos y los guio hacia la estrecha entrada que lo esperaba. Uno por uno entró hasta tener 3 dedos dentro de sí.

-F-Farlan entra….entra de u-na buena vez-

Con aquel pase entro dentro de aquella cavidad caliente que lo abrazaba ferozmente, el pelinegro abrazo la cadera del castaño con sus piernas mientras este empezaba a moverse lentamente pero no duro mucho ya que las embestidas volvieron precisas contra la próstata del menor haciendo que su interior se contrajera en deliciosos espasmos que por ende provocaba placer a ambos. Besos y caricias se repartían mientras la velocidad aumentaba faltaba poco para llegar a anhelado orgasmo.

-Te a-mo Levi-

-Y yo a ti…F-arlan~-

Ambos se corrieron uno en sus pechos y el otro en el interior del pelinegro. Disfrutaban de los exquisitos escalofríos pos-orgasmo que los invadían, quedaron acostados al lado de cada uno. Levi admiraba su aniño mirándolo desde abajo con la mano extendía hacia arriba.

-¿Para cuándo la boda?- pregunto Levi

-No lo sé, debemos organizar todo debidamente-

-No usare vestido-

-No pensaba en eso- dijo ofendido- pensaba en un traje blanco con un lindo pañuelo en el cuello-

-Oh nada mal- haciendo la imagen de sí mismo con ese atuendo

-Mañana les acuciaremos a los de la banda la gran noticia, estoy seguro que se alegraran incluso tu Fanboy Eren-

-Como digas- dijo con un bostezo

-Vamos a la cama, al parecer fue un intenso día para ti-

-Mmh-

Cargándolo en su espalda se lo llevo a su habitación ya que aun siendo pequeño pesaba 65 kilogramos. Se acostaron y entre la oscuridad se fueron buscando hasta queda abrazados. Quedaron arrullados por la tranquila respiración del contrario. Mañana sería un día nuevo, empezaría una nueva vida esta vez siendo honesto consigo mismo y si tener que ocultar su verdadera forma, aceptado lo que es y sin miedo de mostrarlo al mundo. ¡A la mierda el mundo entero el sería feliz!

**_Si no tienes la libertad interior, ¿qué otra libertad esperas poder tener? Arturo Graf (1848-1913)_**

A veces la vida se reduce a un acto arriesgado en el cual debes tomar una decisión. La realidad es que no puedes pasarte la vida entera complaciendo a los demás ¿Qué ganas con ello? Al final de cuentas a la única persona que hay que complacer es a uno mismo porque tú eres quien disfruta aquello, el ser como eres, hacer lo que te gusta, comer lo que te gusta, usar lo que te gusta todo eso simplemente causara satisfacción a ti.

Solo se vive una vez así que más vale que no vivas con cadenas que te imponga los demás.

Se libre….Por ti.

**w≤**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sean honestos, una escritora se llena de alegría al recibir críticas ya que la ayudan a continuar y si cometió un error a mejorar. Me desgate por este fic y me gustó mucho como quedo**

**Ame esta pareja desde que leí el manga del pasado de Levi y considerando que se lo que pasa (NO DOY SPOLIER) pos me hago bolita ;n;**

**Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo. Mis propósitos para el Año Nuevo son continuar, actualizar y terminar mis Fic´s. Dejar la flojera y a escribir XD**

**Si les gustaría leer mis otros Fics visiten mi perfil. ¡De navidad pedí un Levi, Eren y Farlan! ¿Creen que lleguen? XD Okay no**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos después, un abrazo y besos psicológicos *3* **

**FELICES FIESTAS**


End file.
